Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indexable on edge reversible cutting insert for use with a boring toolhead. The present invention further relates to an insert having two cutting faces the opposites sides of the insert body. The present invention further relates to a reversible cutting insert wherein the cutting face has scalloped radii formed therein to break chips into manageable 6 and 9 configurations.